


The Present

by Jemisard



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Strap-Ons, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dragon Age Kink Meme:<br/>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50780379#t50780379</p>
<p>Cole learns that Krem's always been upset that he can't bed someone the way he wants to because he wasn't born with the 'right equipment'.</p>
<p>So Cole finds him a strap-on to use on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

Until then, Krem had _never_ wanted to fuck someone as badly as he wanted to fuck Cole right at that moment.

Cole was sprawled on his back, naked but for the bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists still, which had been missed in the hurry to get naked.

Once, Krem would've felt some lust and a lot of envy at the length of reddened, hard flesh that lay heavy on Cole's stomach. 

Krem dropped a hand down to reverently stroke along the polished length. It was smooth and solid, a comfortable weight of leather with a metal core fastening it back onto the harness. It was not 'real', not flesh, but it was his and he could use it to do the things he'd always desperately wanted to.

He felt a thrill of lust at the idea and on the bed, Cole moaned and arched, responding to Krem's thoughts. He writhed on the bed, keeping his hands up by his head, because Krem had told him to lie down and he bet it never passed Cole's mind that he could do something about the way his body was feeling.

It was one of the charming things about Cole, one of the things that brought them together. Cole seemed to be living in a stranger's body, unsure what it could do and how it felt. Krem couldn't always connect with his body, but he could teach Cole about his.

Like this. He came over, kneeling on the bed between Cole's knees and running his hands up the strong thighs, smiling down at the kid. "How you feelin' there?"

Cole whimpered softly.

Krem gave a soft chuckle and rubbed again, more firmly, before sliding his hand to rub over Cole's prick, pushing it to his stomach and curling his fingers to drag his hand back down. It made Cole shudder and writhe again, which inevitably drew a smile from Krem. Pleasure made the kid helpless in a way nothing else seemed to.

"Krem! Why does it- hot, heavy, hard, desert heat burning up-"

"Because you're turned on." He picked up the oil and dribbled some into his hand, rubbing it over his own cock. It stained the leather darker, a drop dropping off the end to splatter on Cole's cock and roll down to his stomach. "Spread your legs."

Cole did it; Krem pictured him reaching down, under his bent knees to hold himself open and then Cole's hands were there doing it, spreading himself wider for Krem. Krem groaned, oiled fingers dipping to rub over Cole's hole.

"I want to fuck you so badly, see you stretched around my cock, wanted to do this so long, couldn't, make you scream on _my_ cock," Cole panted out breathlessly, the filth in Krem's mind echoed back at him.

"Hey, back out here with me," Krem urged. "Not what I want, what you want." He gave Cole's cock a quick stroke, to draw him back to his body and focused on the world. "Tell me what you want, Cole."

Cole's hands let go to press to the bed, spine arching and lips parted. His hips pushed up, proving even a body not born of this world had the instinct for sex.

"Come on. Words, Cole." Krem gently pushed his hips back to the bed. "What do you _you_ want?"

"You. Us. Feeling good. Together. Like when I gave it to you. Still want to feel good, pleasure, heated, with you, a way you'll enjoy too." He looked up at Krem, eyes dark with lust. "Us, a way you'll enjoy too."

Krem leaned over Cole to kiss him firmly. It was what Cole had said when he gave Krem the box with his new cock inside. He wanted them to make each other feel good, in a way that they'd both enjoy. He'd bought the present for Krem so they could do that.

Or so Krem could do it with someone else, but he'd dispelled that idea quickly. He'd wanted to fuck a lot of people in his life, but Cole was the first to think about how Krem wanted to do things.

"You think my empathy is sexy," Cole murmured into the kiss.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed, rocking his hips to push his cock alongside Cole's. "You sure you want me to fuck you with this?"

Cole's hand shifted between them, his gaze staying up on Krem's eyes as he did it. "Yes. You feel more comfortable with sex like this. And I don't mind how we do things. I just like sharing it with you."

That. That was what so sexy, even more than the long legs that he could stretch obscenely wide or the broad hands that could bruise easily and never did. 

"Yeah. I'll share with you, babe." He kissed him again, tongues tangling briefly and Krem drew back to suck on Cole's full lower lip. Cole arched up after Krem, letting himself fall to the bed when he was pushed.

"Hold yourself open, like before." He slipped his fingers through the oil, watching as Cole hurried to do what Krem said. It was once Cole was in position that Krem brought a hand to him, rubbing over his tight hole with his oiled fingers. "If anything hurts, you tell me. If you don't like it, you tell me. We don't have to do this."

"Yes. A safeword."

"Stop listening to Bull, you don't need a safe word. Just tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop." Krem kissed the inside of Cole's knee, slowly wriggling his finger into him.

Cole gave a small huff, legs relaxing out a bit more. Krem chewed on his own lower lip, pressing his cheek into the knee he'd kissed. "Okay?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." He'd imagined it, Maker, he'd imagined being able to fuck someone so many times, but now it was happening. It wasn't just playing around or a fantasy of his, it was something that was really going to happen. He was still careful with Cole, using plenty of oil and making sure to give him plenty of time to protest each time Krem worked him a bit further open.

He never did, just gave soft sounds and urged Krem on with quiet pleas and a yielding body. Krem wanted to hurry and get to it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not and risk hurting Cole. Cole was trusting him to make this good for both of them and Krem really, really wanted it to be good.

"Krem, stop."

He did it, instantly. Cole was flushed and his gaze heavy, but he said stop and Krem wasn't going to ignore that. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He was up in a blur of movement, kissing Krem deep and slow. Krem kissed back, hands sliding down to squeeze Cole's butt, fingers rubbing through the oil and bringing Cole to press closer, cock hot and heavy between them.

And then Krem was being encouraged to lie down on the bed, Cole's hands gentle and firm. Krem went down on his back, shuffling up the bed so his knees were at the end, not his butt. "What are you doing?"

"The Iron Bull said that this position would be better for our first time. Because I can control how I move." 

"You asked the boss about this?!" He was never going to live it down. Never. He groaned and dropped his head back onto the bed.

"Yes. I know he has a lot of sex with a lot of people, so I thought he'd be able to give me the best information." Cole climbed onto the bed, straddling Krem and leaning down for another kiss.

Krem rubbed his thumbs over Cole's thin hips, feeling the sharpness of them. "You need any help?"

Cole shook his head, shifting his weight and then pushing back. Krem felt it, the base of it pressing firm against him, rocking slightly with Cole's movements to nudge against his clit.

Cole made a soft noise and Krem rubbed his hips again. "Okay?"

"Yes." His voice was soft and cracked a little in that way it had when Krem had first kissed him. "It feels... tight."

He slid his hands under Cole's butt, trying to help him hold his weight. "Try and relax your legs a bit more, I can carry you." Even at this angle, he could manage.

He felt when Cole did it--and he loved that, that he said it and Cole trusted him and did it immediately--because he slid down a bit more before Krem managed to get his strength behind his grip, but Cole just gasped slightly and made a small noise before biting his lip.

"Still okay?" He might not have done this before, but he knew he had to keep checking with Cole. The silly boy was liable to not mention things if not asked.

"Yes. Strong, steadying, safe..." He leaned back, hands planting on Krem's thighs and shifted how Krem's cock sat between them, pressing firmly against his clit and then staying there, not providing any more pleasure but an insistent awareness instead.

Krem kept helping, lowering his weight slowly--probably slower than Cole liked--to make sure he didn't go to fast, or tense himself trying to control his descent.

And then, finally, Cole's weight came to rest against him, his body solid and real, pressed across Krem's hips. Krem ran his hands over the long, pale thighs, massaging and rubbing. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"Strange, solid, sure." His eyes were closed, head bent forwards and lips parted, maybe with concentration, or just feeling. His erection had flagged; Krem reached to run his fingers lightly over it, smiling slightly at the twitch of renewed interest.

"Don't do anything until you're comfortable." He wanted to move. He wanted to roll them over and fuck Cole hard, make him writhe and cry out and do all those awkward, weird things he did when something was new and too human and overwhelming.

"Yes," Cole agreed softly. "I want you to do that." He shifted his hips. Krem moaned at that supple roll as it ground against him, drawing a flush of heat and slickness that Krem didn't care enough about to hate for once.

How could he care about his body's responses when it was his cock making Cole react like that, shiver and make small moans of enjoyment? "Soon. Let yourself get used to it, first."

Cole made a low, whining protest sound, but Krem tightened his hands on his hips to stop him trying to roll them over or doing anything else too soon. He did pull down a bit, grinding up to feel the frisson of pleasure and draw another soft sound of pleasure from above.

"Kreeeem." Cole tensed and jerked against Krem's grip, his cock twitching again.

"Yeah, babe?" He rubbed with his thumbs, hands helping Cole to slide up a bit before easing him down again. Just a small movement.

"I want to move. I want you to move." His voice was still a soft whine, body struggling half heartedly against Krem's grip.

"I'm letting you move. Slowly." He helped Cole move up, a bit further than before and then letting him slide back down again to draw another sound.

"I don't want slowly," he panted. "Ther's heat, warm, want, wrapping tightly-"

"Stay here, Cole." Krem's hand stroked firmly along his erection, feeling it fully harden under his hand. His thumb rubbed over the tip, smiling slightly as Cole whined, head falling back and heels kicking into Krem's thighs as he went tense again.

"I am here. Please, Krem, it coils and aches and tightens..." His head dropped forward, wide eyes staring at Krem. "I'll tell you if it hurts, I promise." He rocked his body forward to take a very light kiss. "I promise."

Krem looked up at Cole and he wanted to protest, but the fact was, he wanted it. "Yeah, okay."

Cole opened his mouth to say something, but he just squeaked instead as Krem rolled them over, hefting Cole up the bed on his back. Pushing his hands under Cole's thighs just up to under his knees made him moan out loud, hands grabbing at Krem's forearms.

Krem rolled his hips, grinding deep and slow. Cole panted, open mouthed and damp breaths up into the air as his hands dropped to twist the bedclothes in his fingers.

Drawing back, Krem let his cock slide back out of Cole's body. He watched intently, the way he was stretched around Krem's cock, skin pinked by fingers and cock. He kept watching as he pushed back in, body yielding, taking the hard, glistening length with a low sound of pleasure.

The feel of the base pressing against him felt good, but it was this that really felt amazing, having a lover under him, taking him, coming undone under his hands and on his cock. 

He started to move in earnest, leaning over Cole to drive into him sharp and hard. Cole was crying out shamelessly, toes grabbing at Krem's shoulders and hips rolling up to meet each thrust. Krem ran his hands over Cole's ribs, thumbs rubbing his nipples as he fucked him. His own nipples were tight, tingling with the rubbing of his clit and the damp drag of Cole's cock against his stomach.

His first orgasm hit hard, with a full body shudder, his body clenching and wet. Under him, Cole gave a low groan, his own body clenching and tugging on Krem's cock. It lessened the pressure briefly before he relaxed again, tapping against Krem's clit in a brief flutter that made him shake, over sensitised.

"Krem. Krem." Cole's hands were on him again, rubbing and pulling, urging him to move again. 

"You feel that too?" He bucked forward and it sent another thrill of too much pleasure through him and echoing through Cole.

"Yes. Not enough, though, just some, I feel it, but only feel, not live it, Krem-"

He bent down and kissed Cole, tasting his mouth and sucking on his lip. The heated flush was fading back and when he rolled his hips again, it didn't feel like it being shocked with magic, shaking his body out of his control.

"Kre-"

He kissed Cole once more and bucked up into him, swallowing both his own name and the sharp cry. Cole's arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as he continued to fuck his lover with sharp, short movements. Cole clung onto his shoulders with strong hands, letting Krem kiss his mouth but more focused on gasping breaths and letting out sounds than kissing back.

Krem bit sharp kisses over the pale skin of Cole's jaw and neck as he fucked him, tongue lingering when his cries went sharp and moving on when they were just the soft exhalations dragged out of him by the relentless pressure of Krem's cock. He drew away to press a hand to Cole's chest and hold him to the bed, his other hand curling around Cole's cock to stroke it firmly. "Better?"

The noise Cole made was close enough to agreement, something strangled in his throat as he pushed up against the hand pinning him and then bucked his hips. Krem surged against Cole, working his cock in and out with sinuous rolls of his body, his own breaths falling deeper and rougher as the heat built again.

Cole's eyes were near luminous, wide and pupils dark but his iris was brilliant and so blue contrasted with the blush of his cheeks and kiss flushed lips. He moved without constraint or shame, chasing more pleasure with restless movements. Krem rubbed his taut nipples and jerked him firmer, faster, suddenly needing to know what Cole would look like, sound like as he came, came from-

"-my cock, deep in him, can't, can't keep the thoughts, it keeps, too much, body needs too much," Cole panted, face screwing up with concentration, or pleasure, or both. "Please!"

He didn't even really know what he was begging Krem for, but Krem did, dipping his fingers briefly to run through the oil and back up to jerk hard and fast, grinding himself against the firm base. "Come on, just let go, Cole, let it happen, you don't need to hold on, I've got you."

Cole sobbed, hands grabbing Krem's arm and then he was jerking, cock surging with the primal beat of release as he came. He cried out wordlessly, short nails scratching over Krem's skin as he scrabbled for purchase, or sensation, or just because he didn't know what else to do.

Krem hauled him up into his arms, holding him tight in his lap as he bucked once, twice more and he was coming again, adding to the mess of oil and sex that was already between them. He hung on as they both shivered through the aftershocks, coming down off the high into a comfortable heat and relaxation.

He tried to lie down, but Cole had used the chance of being held to attach himself thoroughly to Krem, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Krem tried to coax him into letting go but his lover just whined softly and held on tighter and Krem gave up, lying down on top of Cole instead.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. No. Yes. I feel strange." The limbs around him squeezed and relaxed more, starting to fall limp. "Heavy, hanging, heat and humid-"

"Relaxed, Cole. The word is relaxed." He twisted around to kiss him softly, lingering over his mouth. "I won't go anywhere if you let go. Or if you go to sleep."

"I don't sleep," Cole protested, but his voice was growing as heavy as his limbs.

"I know you don't. But you can." He kissed him once more. "You liked that? Us having sex?"

"Hm." The fair head nodded, his eyes closed now and lips parting. "Can we do that again?"

"Yeah. I reckon we can do it again," Krem agreed softly. He brushed Cole's hair back from his brow.

"It was a good present?"

Krem chuckled at the sleepy question and kissed Cole more, answering even though he was pretty sure that Cole had fallen asleep. "Yeah, Cole. It was the best."


End file.
